As a battery apparatus mountable on electronic equipment, there is provided one which is provided with a case having a width, a thickness and a length; a battery cell housed in the inside of the case, and a battery-side terminal disposed at a surface of the case and electrically connected to the battery cell, and which is arranged to be mounted while mating a bottom surface positioned at one side of the thickness direction of the case with a mounting surface of a battery mounting section of the electronic equipment and then sliding the case in the length direction of the case, so that the battery-side terminal makes connection with a mounting section-side terminal of the battery mounting section (see for example Japanese Patent No. 2508447).
Mounting of such a battery apparatus to the battery mounting section is achieved by the engagement between engaging portions, which are disposed at the case of the battery apparatus and at the battery mounting section, respectively.
However, in the above-mentioned battery apparatus and the electronic equipment, the engaging portions are disposed at two portions on both ends in the length direction of the case, and hence in order to securely hold the battery apparatus to the battery mounting section, it is necessary to set to a large value the dimension that the engaging portions are in contact with each other in the length direction of the case. This increases the moving stroke of the battery apparatus at the time of engaging and releasing the engaging portions, and introduces a disadvantage in improving operability.
Further, since the engaging portions of the battery apparatus are disposed only at the two portions on both ends in the length direction, there is a disadvantage in reliably mounting the battery apparatus to the battery mounting section.
Additionally, since the engaging portions are disposed at the two portions in the length direction of the case, and the battery-side terminal is disposed at the portion on one side of both ends in the length direction of the case, there is an inconvenience that the battery apparatus may be mounted incompletely on the battery mounting section. In other words, only the engaging portion nearer the battery-side terminal of the two engaging portions is engaged to the engaging portion of the battery mounting section side, and the engaging portion on the opposite side of the battery-side terminal is not engaged with the engaged portion of the battery mounting section side. As a result, there might cause a situation where the battery apparatus is inclined to the battery mounting section, and a situation where the battery-side terminal incompletely connects with the mounting section-side terminal to allow electrical continuity.
The present invention was accomplished in view of such circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a battery apparatus and electronic equipment capable of reliably mounting the battery apparatus on a battery mounting section, and advantageous in improving operability when mounting the battery apparatus on the battery mounting section.